


Cute Got Your Tongue? Shut Up

by Tigerdog25



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: And the warner sister, Dot Warner having a brief panic attack, The warner brothers, Why yes I do look too much into things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerdog25/pseuds/Tigerdog25
Summary: You ever notice how in The Cutening Wakko and Yakko seem to lose their free will for a bit?
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

Dot smiled proudly at her accomplishment. The world was rid of  _ everything _ not cute. Everything was adorable.

Walking inside, Yakko was watching Wakko chase his tail, the furniture was bopping up and down, and the music the furniture was bopping to played in the background.

“It’s kinda jarring how cute everything is” Dot admitted, she turned to Yakko expecting one of his usual quips. Instead, he just stared blankly at her, the same grin he’d been wearing since all this started plastered on his face.

“Um, you good bro? Cat got your tongue?” Certainly that would get a response.

He just kept staring.

“Didn’t you hear me? Cat got your tongue Yakko, it’s not that complicated a gag” Okay she’s starting to get creeped out now “Okay fine, lose your fanbase” She turned to Wakko “You’ve been real helpful today! I bet you’re famished! Why don’t we get you some food?” Wakko nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

“Okay we’ve got...bread with a face, vegetables...with a face. Cake with a face…oh! Here, faceless ice cream!” She handed it to Wakko who...licked it. Normally. To say that Dot was scared was an understatement “Yakko, I think something’s wrong with Wakko!”

Yakko just stood there, staring at her from the living room. What was going on?!

“Yakko! Something’s wrong with Wakko! Are you deaf or something!?”

Those lifeless eyes stared into her soul, mocking her.

She marched into the living room “Okay listen here! I don’t know what’s up with you, but your brother needs your help!” More blank staring “YAKKO!” she malleted him but he just bounced back up with that  _ stupid _ grin on his face.

Something was very very very wrong here, she needed to think of something, what could snap him out of...whatever this is? She looked over at her brother who was still just  **_licking the ice cream like a normal person_ ** **.** Without much of a second thought, she stomped on his tail. Hard.

Wakko let out a pained yip, apparently still being able to feel pain, unlike Yakko. Speaking of, the eldest Warner upon hearing the noise seemed to have something snap inside him before rushing over in a second “Wakko! Are you alright?” He looked to Dot “What happened?”

“I don’t know you were acting really weird when we got back and-”

“Got back from where?”

“...what do you last remember?”

“Uhhhhhhhhhh begging you to not blast me with a rainbow laser I think” He said it so casually she might have laughed in any other situation.

“Yakko that was hours ago!”

“What? Dot, what happened!?”

“I...may or may not have made the entire world cute and also kinda maybe sorta erased your guy’s free will for a tiny itzty bitzy little bit in the process”

“WHAT!?!”


	2. Welcome To The Nightmare Little Bro!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Help" - Yakko & Dot Warner, 2020

It had been two weeks.

They still couldn’t figure out how to snap Wakko out of it and every two hours they started singing again. Hell had nothing on this. In fact, they’re pretty sure they’d rather be listening to the Anvilania national anthem than this.

After they got a brief break from singing Dot turned to Yakko “I don’t suppose you thought of a way to get Wakko out of it?”

Yakko sighed “No”

They looked over to their brother, who at first glance might be mistaken for being normal, but the two had quickly learned the difference between normal happiness and the sugar eyed marshmallow teeth grin that everyone seemed to give them.

Certainly this couldn’t be how it ended, forever trapped in a cute dystopia. Then again...they had more frightening endings so…

“That song is starting to get real annoying” They both looked up in surprise.

“Wakko? Did you say something?” Dot asked.

“Yeah, I said that song is starting to get real annoying”

“Wakko!” They both embraced their brother.

“Wait!” Dot said “Wakko, eat this” She handed him a waffle.

He happily swallowed it whole.

“Oh thank goodness” Dot cried.

“Welcome to the nightmare little bro!” Yakko said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yakko: "You know, this reminds me of when you used to not really talk at all, and then one day in the tower you just went 'can I have ice cream?'"
> 
> Dot: "You mean that time when you cried?"


End file.
